Draculaura
On Screen Enterance Coffin Draculaura opens a coffin and gets out Special Moves Neutral B: Count Fabulous Draculaura will send out her pet bat: Count Fabulous. He will make Draculaura's attacks stronger by him teaming up with her. She can also use him as a new grab. Count Fabulous can't be hit. Press B again to make Count Fabulous bite an opponent like Fluttershy's Flutterbat move. If you're not doing anything, Count Fabulous will go back to Draculaura Side B: Kiss-splosion Draculaura blows kisses and hearts spread randomly. Opponents in the way will make the hears explode and get massive damage Up B: Excitement Blast Draculaura gets so happy that she jumps up with excitement. She also gets little bat wings that make her fly a little Down B: Umbrella Tricks Draculaura will take out her Umbrella. She now has new moves with the Umbrella like Worst Hercules' Sword. Press B to Poke with the Umbrella. Charge more to lunge the Umbrella harder. Press Side B to spin the Umbrella with it open. You can deflect projectlies with it to. Press Up B to glide with it. Press Down B to put it back Final Smash: Dark Side Draculaura will feel weird. Then her eyes start to glow white and her teeth sharpen. She smiles and lunges torwards an opponent and pin them to the ground. While they're pined down, Draculaura will feast on their blood. This will suck up the opponent's health and give it to Draculaura. Then the opponent gets Instant K.O.ed. But if Draculaura misses, Then it weirdly cancels out K.O. Sounds KO1: Aah! KO2: Woawoawoah! StarKO: We only have seven days to pick a new outfit! ScreenKO: Blood! Taunts Up: *Summons the speech bubble from her box that says "Class & Fashion Live Forever"* Side: Sometimes being a Vampire really sucks Down: *Dances* Victory Options Victory 1: *Looks happy* Victory 2: *Dances* Victory 3: *Gets roses tossed from the audience* Victory 4: (Against Dio Brando) You thought Dio would win? But it was me, DRACULAURA! Lose: *Shocked up* Classic Mode Win/Lose Poses Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Scratches 3 times Dash Attack- Vampire Lunge Tilt Attacks Side- Knee thrust Up- Bat wings Down- Kicks downward Smashes Side- Frustratingly punches both sides Up- Cheery jump Down- Splits Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- Telekineticly grabs the opponent (Like Toon Bison) Pummel- Shocks the opponent with Telekinesis Forward- Draculaura nods forward Back- Draculaura turns and nods back Up- Shoots lasers from her eyes upward Down- Stake Impale Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Skullette Victory Theme We are Monster High Kirby Hat Draculaura's Hair Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes Normal Outfit *Default ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Black (Actual Vampire) *Purple (Elisabat) *Orange *White *Reboot look (Welcome to Monster High) Robot Chicken Outfit This is her alt outfit where she wears a pink raincoat and hat with purple gloves *Default ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Black *Yellow (Actual Raincoat) *Orange *White *No Hat Gallery Dlaura hs 7 days.jpg|ONLY SEVEN DAYS!!!! Draculaura hates Yuuki Ogata.jpg|Even Pink Girl Vampires hate Yuuki Ogata Trivia *Draculaura's Moveset video was the first one to have Downloaded Music rather than YouTube music like the others did Video Category:Monster High Category:Starter Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Celebrities Category:Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:Hero Category:Musical Era Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Characters on hold